


Aye, Captain!

by Ufuroro



Category: BoBoiBoy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ufuroro/pseuds/Ufuroro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku kapten Pang--Apa? kau mau bilang namaku aneh? Lebih baik kau kumpulkan dulu nyawa yang banyak sebelum kutebas tubuhmu. Aku seorang kapten kapal bajak laut, ketenaranku tidak perlu dipungkiri lagi."</p>
<p>"Bukan, bukan karena parasku yang memang tampan dan populer di kalangan wanita; tapi karena anak buah kapalku hanya ada tujuh, dan mereka semua adalah istriku."</p>
<p>Warn : Yaoi, implied sex scene. I have warn you, kiddo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Play with me, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, FangBoy in Pirate!Au. Dapat ide ini setelah ngobrolin pelangi dengan teman (Thanks, mak. ILU /wink ) dan langsung ngebut ngetik ini.
> 
> Dan, kalau kita sepikiran, ya; ini kayak Harem!Fang. Istrinya tujuh. T u j u h.
> 
> Happy reading!

Solar bosan.

Ia menghela napas. Suasana laut yang tenang berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di dek kapal sekarang.

Padahal cuman ada 5 orang, tapi gaduhnya minta ampun.

Blaze dan Thorn, sedang bermain kartu untuk ke—entah keberapa kalinya. Blaze tertawa terabahak-bahak setiap kali Thorn kalah dan nyaris menghancurkan satu dek kapal jika ia kalah. Alhasil, Gempa harus juga ikutan main—hanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau Blaze mengamuk lagi.

Taufan, yang terus menyeret Gempa untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Namun, Gempa tetap bersikukuh untuk tetap bermain kartu—walaupun paham mainnya juga tidak. IA juga berdalih sekarang bukan jamnya makan siang.

“Tunggulah 2 jam lagi, Taufan.” kata Gempa dengan halus seraya mendorong Taufan menjauhi bahunya yang terus di peluk.

Dan disinilah dia, melihat dari jauh mereka yang bisingnya memenuhi satu samudra.

‘ _Lebay deh, ah.’_

OoOoOoOoO

 

**Aye, Captain!**

**\- Play with me, Captain! -**

**Pair : Fang x Boboiboy Solar**

**M-rated**

**Beware of typos and crack**

**Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta**

**But the whole story is mine**

 

OoOoOoOoO

Dia ingin ikut bermain juga, tapi bukan permainan ini yang dia inginkan untuk membunuh kebosanannya. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya.

Dia mencoba melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada pintu kayu bercat ungu yang mencolok.

 

Ruang kerja suaminya—Pang.  Solar menyeringai.

 

‘ _Time to have fun!’_

 

Solar pun menghampiri pintu tersebut dan mendorong pintunya pelan. Ia melongok ke dalam. Ia pun masuk ke ruangan suaminya yang juga merangkap kapten kapal tersebut. Ia mendapati suaminya sedang duduk di kursinya, menatap serius pada peta di meja kerjanya. Alisnya berkedut-kedut bingung. Kompas dan teropong tergeletak begitu saja diatas peta tersebut.

"Tidak maukah kamu istirahat sebentar?" tanyanya pelan pada Pang. Ia tersenyum dan mendekati suaminya, sembari duduk di pangkuan suaminya tersebut. Pang menyandarkan bahunya pada kursinya mencoba merilekskan otot-otot di bahunya. Ia menghela napas.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Selama kapal ini masih ada kamu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa..." Ia mengusap lembut pipi Pang dan menyandarkan kepala Pang dibahunya. Dibelainya surai ungu milik Pang tersebut. Pang memejamkan matanya dan menghela napasnya.

"Mudah sekali kau bicara, hm?" Pang mengelus pinggang ramping istrinya tersebut. Ia melepaskan sandarannya pada bahu istrinya tersebut dan menatapnya lurus. Solar menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Di luar berisik juga ya. Kalian sedang apa?” tanya Pang sembari melepas kacamata milik Solar.

“Mereka sedang bermain; aku tidak. Membosankan.”

Pang mengangguk. Tangannya masih mengelus pinggang Solar. “Bermain, ya?”

 

“...Terkadang aku juga ingin bersenang-senang.”

 

"Nah~ Sekarang, kenapa kamu tidak... sedikit bersenang-senang?" Solar menyeringai, ia memposisikan duduknya agar lebih sensual. Sesekali ia sengaja menekan daerah selangkangan Pang. Pang menatapnya datar.

"Caranya?" Pang menelusupkan tangannya yang masih tertutup sarung tangan hitam ke dalam jaket putih yang dipakai Solar. Ia tahu kebiasaan Solar yang tidak pernah memakai apa-apa dibalik jaket tersebut.  
  


"N-Ngh--Kan ada aku?" desahan lembut keluar dari bibirnya kala ia merasakan jari-jemari Pang bergerak nakal di tubuhnya.

 

"Lalu, kenapa kalau ada kamu?" Tanya Pang. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya memilin sesuatu di dada Solar, yang membuat sang empunya memekik nikmat.

 

Solar memanyunkan bibirnya. Pang terkekeh.

 

Solar memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Pang serya menjilatnya sensual.

 

"Ayo bersenang-senang denganku di ranjang, Kapten."

 

**FIN**


	2. (Don't) Punish me, Captain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sedang apa, sayang?”
> 
> Kejahilan Taufan memang sudah terkenal seantero kapal, bahkan suaminya yang notabene kapten kapal pun terkena imbasnya. Lalu, bagaimana Pang menghadapinya?
> 
> “Eits, tidak ada protes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, start!  
> Maaf, saya buat yang chapter ini agak panjang. Sebenernya ini kebablasan ampe 1k lebih words /nyengir/
> 
> Happy reading!

Taufan cekikikan.

Tangannya memegang sebuah kantung lusuh dan ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke sebuah pintu kayu besar dan terlihat berat. Manik birunya sesekali menyisir area di sekitarnya untuk memastikan dia benar-benar sendiri.

Namun tiap ada tanaman, disitu ada hama.

“Kamu sedang apa, Taufan?”                                            

Suara tegas Halilintar datang dari arah belakangnya. Taufan menoleh dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk memberikan sejuta alasan pada Halilintar—

—kalau saja Halilintar tidak sedang memegang sebuah pisau daging berlumuran darah segar. Taufan meneguk ludah. Ia menelan kembali semua alasan yang siap dilontarkannya.

 

_‘...Mati aku.’_

 

* * *

 

**Aye, Captain!**

**\- (Don’t) Punish me, Captain! –**

**M-Rated**

**Beware of typos and cracks**

**Pair : Fang x Boboiboy Taufan**

**Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta**

**But the whole story is mine**

* * *

 

 

“Hei, jawab pertanyaanku.”

Taufan tergagap, “E-eh—itu—ngg—“  
  


Halilintar mengerutkan alisnya, “Jawab yang jelas! Mau apa ke kamar Pang?” ulangnya.

“Kamu mau iseng lagi ya?!” Halilintar berkacak pinggang.  
  


Taufan menggeleng cepat. Halilintar memelototinya, iris merahnya menyalak tajam.  
  


“Bohong.” Taufan kembali menggeleng.  
  


“Serius—aku gak bohong—“

 

Halilintar menghampirinya, masih dengan sebilah pisau daging berlumuran darah ditangannya. Matanya masih terfokus pada Taufan. Taufan dapat merasakan ajal akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

 

Namun Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya.

 

Gempa muncul dengan celemek berwarna putih di pinggangnya. Ia juga memegang sebilah pisau ditangannya.

 

‘Sejak kapan mereka jadi serial killer...’ batin Taufan

 

Gempa menegur Halilintar. “Hali, ikannya masih banyak yang belum dibersihkan.  Ayo, cepat bantu aku!” Halilintar memutar bola matanya dan berlalu mengikuti Gempa, meninggalkan Taufan sendirian di depan pintu kayu tersebut.

 

Tunggu.

_‘JADI DARAH TADI ITU DARAH IKAN—‘_

 

Namun sebelum Halilintar benar-benar pergi, ia sempat mengancam Taufan sembari mengacungkan pisaunya.

“Awas saja kalau berani usil pada Pang. Akan kubersihkan tulang-tulangmu dari tubuhmu nanti.”

 

Taufan meneguk ludah.

 

* * *

 

 

Sepeninggal insiden ia terpegoki di depan pintu kayu—yang diketahui ternyata adalah kamar tidur Pang—ia kembali menjalankan ide usilnya.

 

“Soal Halilintar mah nanti saja. Yang penting bisa usilin Pang-ku dulu~” ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

 

Entah kenapa, sifat usil Taufan ini tidak akan pernah bisa hilang. Ia pernah bilang kurang lengkap jika satu hari tanpa mengusili atau menjahili orang.

Dan sekarang targetnya adalah Suaminya sendiri.

Ia masih mengenggam sebuah kantung lusuh. Tangan kanannya mendorong pintu itu pelan, yang ternyata pintu tersebut tidak terkunci. Taufan tersenyum lebar.

Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar milik suaminya itu dan mendapati tidak ada seorang pun disana. Ruangannya begitu damai; satu jendela berukuran sedang bergorden putih polos dengan pemandangan birunya laut menerangi seisi ruangan tersebut. Tempat tidur berukuran king size dan sebuah meja di sampingnya juga turut menghiasi ruangan ini.  
  


Taufan suka tempat ini. Terkadang ia suka tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur milik Pang itu—yang berujung kebablasan tidur beneran.  
  


Tapi bukan keindahan kamar itu yang Taufan butuhkan sekarang. Ia butuh tempat yang bagus untuk menaruh benda yang ada di kantung itu.

Manik birunya menyisir setiap sudut kamar tersebut. Sesekali ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir tentang kebiasaan Pang jika di kamar tidurnya.

 

Lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

 

Ia ingat pernah tidur bersama Pang—maksudnya, tentu saja ia pernah. Tapi kali ini berbeda karena waktu itu ia sedang sakit dan Pang membawanya untuk tidur bersamanya. Walaupun sedang sakit, ia masih ingat wajah tampan suaminya itu ketika tidur, dadanya yang naik turun seiring dengan napasnya yang teratur, dan tangan kekarnya yang meli—

Stop. Balik lagi ke kebiasaan Pang.

Ia juga pernah ingat suatu kebiasaan aneh suaminya itu. Saking anehnya, ia sampai tidak mengerti maksudnya ia melakukan itu untuk apa.

Pang harus membolak-balikkan bantalnya selama 5 kali sebelum ia tidur.

Taufan menyeringai. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan mengangkat salah satu bantal. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung lusuh tersebut dan mengambil benda didalamnya. Ia terkekeh.

Sebuah kadal karet.

Ini juga salah satu kelemahan Pang. Ia juga ingat pernah melihat Pang menjerit saat melihat seekor kadal menempel di peta miliknya.

 

'Kan lucu melihat seorang kapten kapal yang sangar menjerit melihat kadal saat sedang membolak-balikkan bantalnya.

 

Ia pun menaruh kadal mainan tersebut di bawah bantal dan mengembalikan bantalnya ke tempat semula. Ia tersenyum puas dan hendak membalikkan badan lalu pergi—

 

“Sedang apa, sayang?”

 

—kalau saja Pang tidak muncul tiba-tiba dan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman khasnya.

Taufan terkejut dan membalikkan badannya. Ia memberi cengirannya pada suaminya itu—ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada Pang.

Pang mengeluarkan seringai khasnya Ia menutup pintu dan menghampiri istrinya yang super duper usil tersebut. Ia memeluk pinggang Taufan, merapatkan jarak antara tubuh mereka dan menggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Taufan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Taufan.  
  


“Kau mau iseng padaku ‘kan?”

“—Dengan menaruh kadal dibawah bantalku, ‘kan?”  
  


Taufan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sebal dan kecewa karena Pang sudah tahu rencananya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus minta maaf.

 

“...Iya iya. Maafkan aku. Habisnya tidak ada yang bisa kujahili lagi.”

 

“Gempa dan Halilintar sedang memasak ikan; Blaze dan Solar sedang berada di pasar selagi kapal ini sedang berlabuh—aku bisa membayangkan sudah berapa banyak gadis pasar yang mendapat “kiss-bye” dari Solar—lalu Ice pasti sedang tid—“  
  


“Salah. Ice memang sedang di kamarnya, tapi bukan tidur. Lalu jika kamu mau tahu dimana Thorn, ia sedang berada di gudang, mengecek persediaan makanan.” Bantah Pang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap istrinya itu.  
  


Taufan makin memanyunkan bibirnya, “Tuh kan. Semua sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Jadinya ‘kan, tinggal kamu yang belum kujahili.”  
  


Pang mengernyit, “Tunggu—apa kamu bilang? Belum pernah? Aku pernah lho dijahili kamu. Tidak ingat saat kamu menukar seisi _shampoo_ ku dengan pasta gigi bulan lalu?”

Taufan terkekeh, “Hehe, belum berkali-kali maksudnya.”

Pang mendengus. Taufan cemberut, “Marah ya?” tanyanya.

 

“Tidak. Tidak marah ‘kok.”

 

Pang mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Taufan. Ia sedikit menghembuskan napas pada telinganya dan tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Taufan yang bergidik. Telinga memang titik kelemahan Taufan.

 

“Hanya saja kamu perlu dihukum, Taufan.” Bisiknya

 

Taufan membulatkan matanya, “E-Eh?! d-dihukum?! P-pang—“ sahut Taufan panik.

“Beraninya kamu mempermainkan seorang kapten—seorang atasanmu.” Lanjut Pang. Salah satu tangannya yang semula berada di pinggang Taufan mulai turun dan mengelus pantatnya yang masih tertutup celana.

“U-Uh. Aku tidak sengaja, ‘kan aku hanya ingin menjahili k-kamu. Bukan mau berbuat jahat...”

Pang menjilat telinga Taufan, menghasilkan sang empunya menjerit tertahan.

 

“HNNGH-!! P-P-PANG!!”

 

Taufan berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar suaminya itu, namun apadaya. Pelukan erat di pinggangnya dan ukuran tubuh yang jauh berbeda membuatnya tak berdaya.  Taufan terengah dan sesekali mengerang saat Pang menjilat telinganya dengan penuh napsu dan mengigit-gigit pelan daun telinganya.

Taufan terkadang benci dengan kelemahannya ini. Bahkan ia pernah orgasme hanya dengan foreplay semacam ini. Memalukan.

Tak hanya lidah Pang yang makin gencar di telinganya—bahkan sekarang sudah menuruni lehernya, tapi tangannya yang masih berada di pantatnya pun mulai bergerak nakal. Tangan kekarnya itu mulai meremas-remas gemas pantatnya. Taufan mencengkram lengan kekar suaminya; ia nyaris tidak dapat merasakan kakinya.

Pang yang mendapatkan sinyal tersebut, langsung mendorong Taufan ke tempat tidur. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia merangkak ke atas tubuh istrinya itu dan menatap wajahnya.

Manik birunya yang sudah diawani oleh napsu, wajahnya yang memerah semerah tomat, dan telinga dan lehernya yang sedikit basah ulah dari lidahnya. Pang menjilat bibirnya sendiri.  
  


“Ingat, ini hukuman untukmu. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apa saja padamu, sebagai bentuk hukumanmu. Mengerti?”

 

Taufan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

 

Pang mengambil sehelai kain hitam dan sebuah tali tambang dari meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung mengangkat kedua lengan Taufan dan mengikatnya dengan tali tambang, kemudian ia mengikatnya lagi dengan sisi tempat tidur.  
  


“P-Pang-!”

“Eits, tidak ada protes.”  
  


Ia pun mengikat sehelai kain tersebut  pada mata Taufan dengan kuat. Kemudian ia mengambil kadal karet milik Taufan yang berada di bawah bantal. Taufan terus mengeluarkan protesannya walaupun sudah dilarang oleh Pang.

Pang memutar bola matanya dan membungkam bibir Taufan dengan bibirnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Taufan dan segera menelusupkan lidahnya untuk bermain dengan Taufan. Namun, Taufan malah mendorong lidah Pang keluar, yang menyebabkan Pang harus sedikit kasar. Ia menekan bibirnya pada bibir Taufan, sesekali giginya berbenturan  dengan gigi Taufan.

Ia sama sekali tidak memberi waktu bagi Taufan untuk bernapas. Ia terus memainkan lidahnya dengan Taufan dan menghiraukan erangan protes dari Taufan.

Pang pun melepaskan ciumannya saat iabenar-benar butuh oksigen. Ia menatap Taufan yang terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik turun, keringat bercucuran, wajah memerah dan dengan liur yang mengalir di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Ia menyeringai.

 

‘Setidaknya dia bisa diam sekarang.’ Batin Pang.

 

Ia menjilat bibir Taufan dan menjilat liur yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.  Ia membisikkan sesuatu tepat di wajahnya.

 

“Kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan kadal ini pada tubuhmu, Taufan sayang.”

 

**(Don't) Punish me, Captain!- End**


	3. Wake me up, Captain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...Ice?”
> 
> Ice sudah tertidur selama hampir dua hari. Halilintar, Blaze, Gempa dan yang lain sudah kewalahan untuk membangunkannya. Bagaimana dengan sang Kapten kapal?
> 
> “Aku milikmu, tuan Putri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 3 is up!  
> Setting disini adalah saat Pang selesai "main" sama Solar, dan sebelum kejadian keisengan Taufan berujung petaka /?/ itu.
> 
> Maaf kalau Chapter ini agak sedikit kurang di bagian akhir. Mungkin saya akan re-make khusus untuk chapter ini nanti. N a n t i.
> 
> Okay, Happy reading!

Pang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 

Dia sedang berada sebuah kamar yang bernuansa biru gelap—kamar tidur Ice, dan yang dihadapannya kini benar-benar membuatnya heran dan kepalanya sedikit pening.

Ice tertidur pulas di ranjangnya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut dari kaki sampai dengan kepala. Pang selalu merasa tidur seperti itu sangat panas, tapi Ice berbeda. Dia selalu bilang selimut itu dingin dan dapat menjaga suhu tubuhnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Pang benar-benar heran. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat Ice yang selalu tidur—bahkan saat ada badai dan kapal ini mengalami kerusakan hampir 50%.

 

Masalahnya adalah Ice sudah tertidur selama 35 jam dan sampai sekarang belum bangun juga.

 

Melihat Ice tidur sampai 12 jam sehari ‘sih sudah biasa. Tapi ini?

 

Dari panggilan halus dari Gempa, bentakan dari Halilintar, sampai yang paling ekstrem—disundut api oleh Blaze tetap tidak membangunkannya. Sampai akhirnya Thorn pun melaporkan hal ini padanya.

 

_“Ice masih bernapas ‘kok.”_

Pang mendengus. Kalau saja Thorn tidak bilang begitu, mungkin dia sudah menceburkan Ice ke laut.

 

* * *

  

**Aye, Captain!**

**-Wake me up, Captain!-**

**Pair : Fang x Boboiboy Ice**

**M-rated**

**BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta**

**But the whole story is mine**

 

* * *

 

 

Pang mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Ice dan menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pang mengelus pipi pucat dan dingin milik Ice dengan lembut dan merasakan deru napas teratur darinya.

“Ice.” Panggil Pang lembut. Ia masih mengelus-elus pipi Ice dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, berharap sang “Putri Tidur” mendengar panggilannya lalu bangun.

 

Namun nihil. Tidak ada respon apapun.

 

“Ice.” Panggil Pang sekali lagi, dengan suara agak ditinggikan. Pang sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyingkap helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Ice agar dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

 

Namun tetap saja, yang ia dapat hanya wajah Ice yang tertidur (kelewat) pulas.

 

Pang menghela napas. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mempunyai kesabaran yang besar, namun menghadapi istrinya yang doyan tidur ini pengecualian.

Dan Pang pun mulai berpikir berbagai macam ide aneh untuk membangunkan istrinya. Ia pun teringat sesuatu.

Gempa pernah membacakannya sebuah cerita pengantar tidur untuknya—sungguh, itu inisiatif Gempa sendiri untuk membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur padanya. Pang sih setuju saja, toh dia hanya ingin mendengar suara merdu milik Gempa—dan cerita itu berjudul “Putri Tidur”, yang dimana akhirnya sang Putri bangun dari tidur panjangnya karena ciuman sang Pangeran.

 

Dan, ini saatnya Pang untuk menjadi pangeran tersebut.

 

Pang merutuki dirinya sendiri, agak malu karena dari sekian banyak ide yang terlaksana justru yang tidak masuk akal.

 

_‘Ya sudahlah. Demi Ice...’_

 

Pang memiringkan kepala Ice sedikit, sehingga sedikit menengadah. Dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya sedikit pada Ice, ia cium bibir ranum milik Ice tersebut. Hanya sekedar ciuman lembut, tidak lebih.

Pang pun melepaskan ciumannya dan memperhatikan wajah Ice lekat-lekat.

 _‘Menurut dongengnya Gempa, habis ini sang Putri bangun.’_  


Setelah menunggu 5 menit tanpa berkedip, Ice tetap bergeming.

Pang menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempar Ice ke lautan dalam sana.

 

Pang menghela napas panjang. Pada akhirnya, ia pun ikut berbaring bersama Ice disampingnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar Ice sejenak lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke samping—menatap punggung Ice. Ia tersenyum.

 

_‘Mungkin nanti bangun sendiri...’_

Ia pun kembali menatap langit-langit kamar Ice dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya merasa letih seketika, dan ia teringat jika ia sama sekali belum istirahat setelah “bermain” dengan Solar semalam.

Solar kalau ada maunya memang susah untuk ditolak.

 

Pang pun memejamkan matanya. Rasa letih tubuhnya benar-benar memengaruhi matanya, terlebih lagi suasana kamar tidur Ice sangat-sangat nyaman untuk tidur.

Namun, tepat sebelum ia berhasil terlelap, Pang merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak disampingnya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati Ice menatapnya.

 

Menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang terlihat sayu—khas orang bangun tidur.

 

Pang terkejut. “...Ice?”

Ice mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Pang dan memeluknya. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Pang dan menatap iris ungunya lekat-lekat.

 

“Selamat pagi, Kapten...” lirihnya.

 

Pang meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa suara Ice terdengar begitu sensual ditelinganya, ditambah lagi piyamanya yang sedikit terbuka, menampakkan dadanya yang putih. Ia pun mengelus kepala Ice dan balas menatapnya lembut.

 

“Sudah bangun, hm?” tanyanya. Ice mengangguk pelan.

“...Aku sudah bangun sejak kamu masuk ke kamarku.”

 

Pang tertegun, “Berarti tadi kamu dengar aku?” Ice kembali mengangguk.

Ice bangun dari tempatnya dan memposisikan dirinya tepat diatas Pang. Pang menatapnya heran.

 

“Termasuk ciumanmu tadi, Kapten...”

 

Ice pun menutup jarak antara mereka berdua dengan mencium bibir sang Kapten kapal. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan kekagetan Pang karena serangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Ice menjilat bibir Pang, berharap agar ia membuka mulutnya. Namun, Pang malah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ice tidak kehabisan akal, ia pun terus menjilati bibirnya sensual dan sesekali memagut bibir bawahnya. Tangannya pun tak diam, ia menjarah dada bidang Pang, hingga berakhir di area privatnya.

Namun belum sempat ia melancarkan aksinya, Pang membalikkan posisi tubuh mereka. Pang menatapnya dengan seringainya.

 

“Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa begitu bersemangat, hm? Padahal kamu saja baru bangun tidur.”

 

Ice merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengarnya.

“...A-Aku merindukanmu.”

 

“Boleh aku tahu kenapa kamu bisa tidur selama itu, Ice sayang?”

Ice tertegun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

“...A-aku lelah. A-aku lelah melihatmu asyik dengan Solar semalam. Aku lelah kurang perhatian dari kamu. Jadi, aku tidur saja...”

 

Pang melongo.

 

“Tapi tidak begini juga, Ice. Kamu benar-benar membuatku khawatir...”

Ice menggigit bibirnya. “H-habisnya...”

Pang menangkup dagu Ice dan memaksa iris birunya untuk menatapnya.

 

“Saat kamu tidur, apa kamu memimpikan aku?”

“...Y-ya.”

Pang menyeringai lebar. “Sedang apa aku dimimpimu, Ice?”

 

Ice merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak menjawab.

“Jawab aku, Ice.” Tegas Pang. Ia dapat merasakan keragu-raguan pada mata Ice. Ia tidak suka jika istrinya membunyikan sesuatu hal padanya.

Ice meneguk ludahnya. Wajahnya tambah merona.

 

“K-kamu berada disampingku, tersenyum padaku, memanjakanku, m-m-menyentuhku...”

 

Pang tersenyum puas. Ia melepaskan tangkupannya pada dagu Ice dan tangan kirinya melepas satu persatu kancing piyama Ice. Tangan kananya menyibakkan piyamanya dan mengelus dadanya.

Ice mengigit bibirnya. Tangannya gemetar kala mengetahui yang ada mimpinya kini menjadi nyata.

Pang mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ice dan berbisik di telinganya.

 

“Mimpimu—“

 

Pang memilin tonjolan didadanya dan membuat Ice memekik. Ia ingin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk menahan segala suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun Pang sudah terlebih dulu menahan kedua tangannya.

 

“—Akan kuwujudkan.”

 

Ice mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat tangan tersebut turun dari dadanya dan menuju ke selangkangannya dan mengelus kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras.

 

“Hnghhh—“ Ice mendesah tertahan.

 

Tak hanya itu, Pang juga menurunkan celana piyama milik Ice beserta dalamannya. Ia mengelusnya pelan sebelum mengocoknya perlahan, membuat sang empunya menjerit nikmat.

 

“Nngh—Ahh!! H-hahh—P-pang—Nnhh--!”

 

Pang tertawa pelan. Ia menjilat telinga Ice sebelum kembali berbisik di telinganya.

 

“Aku milikmu, tuan Putri.”

 


End file.
